Wolverine V. Hulk
Wolverine V. Hulk is the seventh film in the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the introduction of mutants and X-Men characters in the universe. Plot In the middle of the woods, Logan Howlett is thrown through the air and crashes through multiple rocks. Once he lands he takes off his mask, revealing his face is beaten, bruised and bloody. He hears a roaring echo through the forest with none other than the Incredible Hulk himself leaping over him and landing in another area of the forest. Logan begins walking towards the Hulk's location, having a sudden flashback as he does so. In the flashback, a General named John Ryker explains the Hulk to Logan before hiring him to hunt Hulk down and capture him, to which Logan agrees. Back in the present, the Hulk is still rather angry from his previous encounter with Logan, that is until he realizes the area he is in is rather peaceful. He walks into the river and begins playing with fish and birds. This starts to calm him down, but he looks into the river and sees he is turning back into Banner, causing him to become enraged once again, screaming out that he doesn't want to be "Puny Banner". Right after he does, Logan jumps behind him and stabs him in the shoulder, causing Hulk to once again grab him and chuck him through the air, this time chasing after him as he falls. Once Wolverine finally hits the bottom, he gets up and sees that parts of his skin have been ripped off. Just as he notices this, Hulk lands in front of him, once again letting out a roar. However, Wolverine gets back up and allows Hulk to watch as the ripped off skin regenerates itself before Hulk's own eyes. Wolverine then pops his claws, with the "snikt" sound effect playing for the first time. The two get into a rather large fight, with Wolverine getting quite a few good hits on the Hulk before Hulk realizes that Wolverine's claws have actually done quite a bit of damage to him, forcing him to flee. However, while running he is hit with a tranquilizer, turning him back into Bruce Banner, with Wolverine being hit with the same dart. Wolverine is the first to wake up, with a man's voice calling his name as he does. Once he's finally up, he is face to face with a man in a red and black suit, who he identifies as Deadpool. Deadpool, after pretending to be touched that Wolverine remembered him, asks if he also remembers two other men, with Wolverine replying with the two's names (Sabretooth and Krestel) before claiming that the whole of "Team X" is here. The four begin speaking with each other, revealing that they work for a government organization named Weapon X and that they are known for being sent on suicide missions and surviving. Meanwhile, Bruce Banner wakes up in a cell, with a government agent named Benjamin Tibbets who reveals where he is. This causes Bruce to begin panicking, demanding to be let out. After being denied multiple times by Tibbets, Bruce begins yelling before falling on the floor. Tibbets is taken aback by this and becomes terrified when Bruce looks up to him and utters a single word: "run". Back with Team X, Sabretooth reveals that they want Wolverine to join them again, with Wolverine repeatedly refusing, ending in him insulting all of Weapon X. After this, Sabretooth orders Deadpool to kill Wolverine, with him instantly pulling out two swords. However, before he can kill Wolverine they all hear a roaring echo through the halls. Once they do, Wolverine begins explaining who Hulk is, finishing his sentence by claiming that the Hulk is the strongest there is. After Wolverine finishes talking, Hulk crashes through the roof and gets into a fight with Team X and Wolverine, who is still attempting to capture him. The fight is interrupted, however, by none other than the Hulk's rival General Thunderbolt Ross, who has brought half of the military with him. Sadly, this fight doesn't last long, ending in Hulk smashes through most of Ross' men before running away. Ross attempts to follow Hulk with his men, only for John Ryker to show up in a helicopter and take over the manhunt for Hulk, revealing that he has a higher ranking than Ross in the military. It's revealed that Ryker also hired Team X to capture Hulk and fires them and Wolverine for failing before heading out. Wolverine, extremely enraged by Ryker, temporarily joins Team X to get payback. More TBA Post-Credits Scene Cast *Tom Hardy as James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, the best there is at what he does. Logan was a former test subject of the Weapon X organization and his time there left him with severe amnesia. *Oscar Isaac as Bruce Banner/The Hulk, a scientist who was exposed to Gamma Rays and now whenever he is angry becomes a massive green goliath. *Clive Standen as Victor Creed/Sabretooth, a member of the Weapon X organization and a rival of Logan's. He takes a large amount of glee in his work. *Robin Lord Taylor as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, an almost immortal psychopathic member of Weapon X who makes rather tasteless jokes about everything. *Donald Glover as John Wraith/Krestel, a teleporting gun slinging member of Weapon X known for almost never saying a word. *Ian McKellen as General John Ryker, a man obsessed with the Hulk who hires Wolverine to capture him. *Domhnall Gleeson as Benjamin Tibbets/Flux, a soldier of Ryker's who is known for being rather off-putting. *Gary Oldman as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, another general with a Hulk obsession. *Freddie Highmore as Richard "Rick" Jones (cameo) Trivia TBA Category:Community MCU Category:Films Category:Movies Category:GazzaB9's Ideas